Anime Wins
Anime Wins is an English YouTuber form the United Kingdom who makes videos detailing everything great in particular anime series. This channel is a companion channel to Anime Sins, where he details everything wrong in particular anime series, similarly to CinemaSins. He also has two additional channels, T.V Sins, where he talks about everything wrong in live action TV Shows, and BigCalMan, where he talks about whatever he wants whenever he wants. He uploads to this channel typically once every two weeks. Videos Anime He's Talked About Anime Series Anime Movies Patreon Patreon Introduction Welcome to my Patreon page✯ ✯ Why do you need my help? Hello and welcome to my official Patreon page! I set this page up so that if anyone wants to help out and keep me making my dank videos into the future they can do so. Even if you choose not to pledge I'd like to thank you for taking the time to take a look. ✯ What will you do with my pledge? In short I'll use it to pay towards household bills and food for myself, my wife and our dogs Titan and Thor. Thank you for reading and I hope you decide to pledge whatever you can easily afford and enjoy my rewards! Reward Goals #$1 or more per month: Krillin: You'll get to vote for a video once a month that will cover OVA's or a short anime series. These videos will be exclusive to Patreon supporters and you'll have access to each new video when it's released. ✯ You'll get access to last months Anime OVA Sins video. ✯ You'll get access to the monthly Anime Movie Sinsvideos one month before they release on YouTube. ✯ You'll also get full access to my Patrons only feed! #$3 or more per month: Armin Alert: You can suggest and then vote on all new Anime Sins videos. ✯ You'll get access to the previous 3 months Anime OVA Sins videos. Includes all lower rank rewards. #$5 or more per month: Levi: Choose which Anime movies I sin once a month! ✯ You'll get access to the previous 5 months Anime OVA Sins videos. Includes all lower rank rewards. #$12 or more per month: Guts: Whatever name you sign up with to Patreon with will be read out at the end of every video! ✯ You'll get access to allprevious months Anime OVA Sins videos. Includes all lower rank rewards. #$15 or more per month: All Might: Access to my personal Discord to chat about whatever! Just send me a message after joining with your name you used to sign up to Patreon to get added as a friend. Includes all lower rank rewards. #$35 or more per month: Saitama: I'll make you a thank you bundle every 3 months and ship it anywhere in the world! The bundle will include some really awesome things. Includes all lower rank rewards. #$60 or more per month: Goku: I have been making YouTube videos now for over 11 years and professionally for over 6 years. During that time I have used Sony Vegasextensively and learnt a great deal about the program and tips and tools to create the best looking videos possible. At this reward tier I would spend 45 minutes a month helping you with making a start to creating your own videos, or just giving you critical feedback on how you can perform better and grow as a result. Or we can talk and you can just pick my brain about anything you want. Includes all previous tier rewards. Stretch Goals #$800 or more per month (NOT REACHED): ✯I Can Concentrate On Making Videos✯ I can focus on making content without worry. #$1,200 or more per month (NOT REACHED): ✯The Upgrade Goal✯ For a long time now I've been in desperate need of new equipment for the channel. So at this stage I would buy a new mic with a pop filter, a new laptop to help smooth out the process of narrating and finally new upgrades for my PC to make it faster when editing and rendering videos etc. This page was created on March 11, 2019 by JakCooperThePlumber. Category:Anime YouTubers Category:Male YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2012 Category:YouTube Reviewers Category:Commentary YouTubers Category:English YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:YouTube Reactors